1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pneumatic tool and, more particularly, to a pneumatic tool that can be operated and adjusted conveniently.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, conventional pneumatic tools are used to fasten or loosen bolts or nuts by driving and controlling the flow direction of compressed air in the conventional pneumatic tools.
With reference to FIG. 5, a conventional pneumatic tool 70 has an outer casing 71, a cylinder, a selector valve and a switching button 60. The outer casing 71 has a rear end, an external surface and two elongated holes 711. The elongated holes 711 are formed through the external surface of the outer casing 71 at an interval near the rear end of the outer casing 71. The cylinder is mounted in the outer casing 71. The selector valve is rotatably and adjustably mounted in the outer casing 71 and selectively communicates with the cylinder.
The switching button 60 is movably mounted in the outer casing 71, is connected to the selector valve and has two pressing tabs 61. The pressing tabs 61 respectively extend out of the elongated holes 711 of the outer casing 71. Then, the conventional pneumatic tool 70 can control the flow direction of the compressed air by pushing the pressing tabs 61 of the switching button 60 to rotate the selector valve relative to the cylinder.
However, the switching button 60 of the conventional pneumatic tool 70 can be used to control the flow direction of the compressed air. With reference to FIG. 6, in use, one of the user's hands (either right hand or left hand) holds the outer casing 71 of the pneumatic tool 70. When the user wants to fasten or loosen a bolt or a nut, one of the pressing tabs 61 of the switching button 60 is pushed to move relative to the outer casing 71 by the user's thumb, and the other pressing tab 61 will be moved with the switching button 60 in a reverse direction. Therefore, when the user's thumb pushes the corresponding pressing tab 61 to move upwardly relative to the outer casing 71, the other pressing tab 61 will be moved downwardly relative to the outer casing 71 and may hit the other fingers of the user's hand, and this is inconvenient in use.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a pneumatic tool to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.